La trampa
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: Darwin ,desde que fue adoptado , supo que su hermano era su verdadero platonico ,un dia normal como todos , logra aprovecharse de el. **Lemmon,yaoi,incesto y abuso**


**La Pelea:no habríamos llegado a esto...(según LE YO)**

****Wiii-Se,se re-escribí el cap. porque encontré cada error ...:facelamp: ,estoy avergonzada , y ahora me doy cuenta de ...Jolín! O.O Soy una pajera ,mal ! xD

Lean muy comod s este lemmon :D (ustedes también son unos pajeros xD)

**00oo000oo00**

Gumball estaba asustado , dentro de unos días el tendría que pelear contra Tina Rex , se que suena algo irónico y embarazoso , pero Tina , a pesar de ser mujer , es la mas matona de la escuela y la mas grande en estatura ,claro en la escuela no había nadie que midiera tres metros ,excepto Slender , el pasa a todos ,Gumball se encontraba asustado en los casilleros , intentando abrirlo con la contraseña correcta , imposible ,temblaba tanto que se movía de números , sus manos sudaban y su corazón iba a una gran rapidez , siempre con las orejas levantadas , listo para salir huyendo de ahí como puede,Darwin se acerco a el cuidadosamente , no quería hacerle daño , totalmente lo contrario , quería hacerle experimentar el placer , sabían que cuando los niños nacen , están enamorados de su madre ? Pues el caso es muy raro , pero el mas cuerdo a los pensamientos de Darwin , a los dos años fue adoptado por la familia Watterson y como no recuerda como son sus padres ,extrañamente ,se enamoro de su hermano adoptivo menor Gumball,era casi un platónico , con el paso de los año Darwin se volvió mas grande ,fornido y por alguna manera , coqueto , casi todas las chicas de la secundaria le daban sus números , pero siempre contestaba lo mismo "Disculpen ,pero por ahora no estoy interesado en tener novia..."

Por mas normal que suene , hacia referencia a Gumball , de que quería ser su novio , los deseos aumentaban con el paso de los años , hasta el borde de explotar y hacer lo indebido ,perder a su único hermano era lo que nunca deseaba , debía ser cuidadoso ,contando todos los pasos , sacando hipótesis de como reaccionaria ante eso , y hasta acosándolo cuando dormía , lo cual cualquiera persona cuerda sabría que es casi una tontería , son hermanos , duermen en una misma habitación ,por supuesto que se ven ...

Pero en realidad Darwin sobrepasa la imaginación de cualquier persona , a la madrugada siempre manoseaba a su hermano , alguno que otro beso y dormir junto a el ,suena poco , pero de verdad Darwin lo deseaba a todo momento , aun no se sabe como pudo ocultarlo por tanto tiempo , como hacer para que Gumball guardara ese silencio ,como pudo guardárselo a si mismo sin arrepentirse y como ninguno de la familia se dio cuenta de esto .

La familia Watterson eran solo unos ignorantes ,exceptuando a la pequeña Anais , su mente estaba llena de moralidad , del cual seria difícil romper , ella sabia sobre estos extraños comportamientos entre ambos ,pero no le encontraba nada de malo , ella no los debía espiar , estaba en contra de su moralidad .Aun con los deseos en su cabeza ,Darwin lo seguía haciendo , sus hormonas y mente lo pedían a gritos ,pronto se le ocurrió algo...

-Gumball...-

Gumball se sobresalto , dándose vuelta rápidamente , pegando la espalda a los casilleros y tirando todos sus libros , suspiro al saber que era Darwin...

-me asustaste...-

Darwin sonrió , se veía tan inocente e indefenso ...tan viola ble ...tan fácil.

Darwin aclaro la voz y se dirigió a Gumball , este lo escucho con atención.

-Te puedo ayudar para que pelees contra Tina-

Una oportunidad que al peli rojo no se le iba a escapar ,sonriendo ,casi, malévolo , comenzó en su cabeza el plan que debía salir a la perfección , pronto podía cumplir sus deseos mas carnales ...

-D-de verdad...no se como agradecerte ,hermano...-

A Gumball le brillaron los ojos de la esperanza , no moriría aplastado contra el asfalto ,podia cumplir sus sueños y tener una vida normal sin deformación de su cara ,desgraciadamente ,casi la mayoría se iba cumplir ,pero lo de la vida normal no estaba en la lista de Darwin,este agarro de la mano al menor...

-Ven ,te enseñare...-

Darwin,casi arrastrándolo ,lo llevo a la casa Watterson,subiendo el bus y corriendo a una velocidad increíble , corriendo hasta su habitación y poniendo el pestillo , para que no arruinen el plan ,Gumball quedo en el centro de la habitación mirando a Darwin , este lo miro por escasos segundos , sus ojos oscuros brillaron por un momento ,Gumball solo desvió la mirada a otro lado , se sentía mal , su hermano era una persona ...perfecta ,a el nadie le agradaba , nunca tuvo novia , ni menos novio y sus notas no eran para festejar , esos acontecimientos lo pusieron triste,Darwin lo saco de sus pensamientos ...

-Tina siempre a peleado sucio,necesitaras esto...-

Darwin le arrojo a Gumball una navaja , este ultimo se sobresalto , pero la atajo en el aire , frunció el seño y luego miro al mayor , este lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y acercándose , con una sonrisa maliciosa ...

-No la quiero lastimar...-

Darwin se detuvo y sonrió siniestramente ... empezó a caminar alrededor de el ...

-Y si ella te lastima...-Gumball quedo pensativo , que no vio a su hermano adoptivo , se acercaba a espaldas a el ...-y si te asesina ...- esa palabra sobresalto a Gumball , haciendo que sus orejas se levantaran , aquella palabra sonó tan cerca de su oreja , casi en un resoplido , se alejo un poco asustado de Darwin , este ladeo el cuello ...-Y ...si te viola -el mayor actuó rápidamente y atrapo el brazo de Gumball y lo acorralo contra la puerta , Gumball palideció y miro con pavor a su hermano , que le pasaba? Ya estábamos entrenando?,el mayor pego sus frente al del menor ,haciendo que el mas joven se sonrojara y por acto propio , pego sus labios secos a los resplandecientes del joven , la adrenalina subió rápido por sus venas , sintiendo un cosquilleo , en la cabeza del menor , pasaba todos los años juntos , como mejores amigos y hermanos unidos ,recordando esos sueños húmedos que tuvo con su hermano ,recordando de golpe cuando se había masturbado en el baño ,por su hermano ...

El menor había perdido la conciencia del tiempo y prosiguió con el beso tímidamente , sintiendo la mano traviesa del peli rojo , bajar por su suéter hasta su pantalón ,acariciando por arriba de la ropa , las nalgas del menor , se tenso el mas pequeño , pero el mayor era mas fuerte y mas grande , no tenia nada para defenderse...excepto la navaja ,un poco tembloroso y exaltado , por sentir los dedos del mayor , separando sus nalgas y con la mayor valentía del mundo la coloco en el cuello largo del mayor y con la mano libre , le dio un ligero empujón y coloco su mano en su boca , haciendo que el contacto de sus labio con los del mayor acabara ,el mayor seguía sonriendo malicioso y muy poco sorprendido de la reacción del menor , el mas joven estaba con las mejillas rojas , apartando la mano del mayor de su trasero .

-No tenes los huevos para hacerlo-

El mayor de un manotazo lanzo lejos la pequeña navaja hasta estar a casi dos metros y atrapando el antebrazo del agarre del menor , atrapo el rostro del mas chico y pego sus labios bruscamente con el menor y deslizando su lengua a la cavidad bucal del mas pequeño , sintiendo como su lengua rozaba con el de su hermano adoptivo ,sintiendo la calidez y lo áspera que estaba su lengua , pero poco le importaba ,tenia al mas pequeño a su merced .

El mas joven trataba de alejarlo , a base de empujones y golpes secos , pero era mas débil ,el mayor levanto mas el rostro del pequeño , este apenas llegaba al piso de puntillas , gimió al sentir la lengua del mayor en su boca , apenas tanteando cerca de la garganta , casi le provoca una arcada , levanto su pierna izquierda y le pego una patada al mayor en su hombría , este lo soltó rápido , y choco contra la puerta , el pequeño dándose cuenta de su error , corrió hasta la ventana ,intentando ganar tiempo , mientras el mayor se retorcía , pero fue demasiado tarde ,el mas grande lo embistió contra la cama , quedando arriba del menor y dejando a este de espaldas , una posición que favorecía al mayor ,pero perjudicaba al mas pequeño .

-Si te supieras defender ...no habríamos llegado a esto -Atención*

El peli azul tembló al sentir el aliento del mayor en su oreja gatuna ,diciendo aquello , se alejo de su oreja , dándole un soplido a esta .Retiro su camiseta negra , dejando al aire su musculatura ,mas marcada en sus brazos que en su torso y fue retirando el cinto y bajándose los pantalones junto a los mas joven no se movía , seguía en la misma posición ,el mayor se molesto y de un tirón la bajo los pantalones junto a la ropa interior.

-Ey!-

Gumball trato de subirse los pantalones al ver a Darwin casi en su totalidad,desnudo y con el miembro afuera y erecto,pero el mayor lo atrapo por las muñecas y tirándose arriba de el , casi aplastan dolo ,el menor sintió como todo el miembro del peli rojo , era restregado por su trasero, apretó dientes , un escalofrió desde la espina dorsal le hizo subir toda esa adrenalina , pero insuficiente para el mayor .

El mas grande redirigió su miembro a la entrada del mas joven ,sin pensar el daño que le provocaría ,entro de una estocada , a pesar de estrecho ,era placentero , casi se corría adentro de el pero aguanto,si lo hubiera echo mas lento de seguro le dolería , porque ahora comenzaba a sentir como el espacio se achicaba.

El mas joven , sintiendo como entraba rápidamente , apretó dientes y soltó un gemido doloroso, había dolido ,el miembro empezaba a crecer dentro de el , haciendo que apretara fuerte los ojos y de estos salieran lagrimas , apretó fuerte las sabanas , su cuerpo empezaba a retorcerse y dándole descargas eléctricas excitantes , pero el no quería entender como reaccionaba su cuerpo ante eso , quería salir, quería irse , quería olvidar lo que acababa de empezar , retractándose de que Darwin lo ayudara , apretó fuertes las nalgas , al sentir como el miembro de su hermano toco una pared , haciéndole sentir una punzada dolorosa , que le hizo soltar un grito ,desgraciadamente no había nadie en casa ,hasta la noche .

El mayor estaba apenas satisfecho por estar dentro de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo ,sintiendo como llegaba hasta tocar la pared , sintiéndose bienvenido en ese estrecho lugar , aunque sabia que de verdad el pequeño no lo quería . Apenas con el suficiente esfuerzo comenzó a sacar y meter su miembro en la entrada del pequeño ,cada descarga era mas fuerte y mas placentera y a pesar que el mas joven se negaba a que fuera eso , su cuerpo mostraba lo contrario .

-Ah! Ba-asta ! Po-por favor! Ahh!~-

Su voz apoyando a la sensación de su cuerpo ,dejaba que el placer se lo lleve,abriendo su boca y cantando gemidos eróticos ,cantos de un ángel para el mayor ,dejo de apretar tan fuerte las muñecas del pequeño , aun abstente de como reaccionaria ,pero siguió su trabajo al ver como el pequeño se fundía debajo de su cuerpo y entra las sabanas ,el pequeño no entendía ,su voz, su moralidad , su cuerpo , todo estaba apoyando las acciones que hacían su hermano mayor ,la moralidad se iba rompiendo con cada gemido de dolor , y comenzaba a transformarse en unos de placer ,estaba confuso y lo peor de no poder pensarlo ya que el mayor lo hacia cambiar de objetivo ,dejandolo en blanco,literalmente.

-A-ahh! Ah! Darwin!-

No sabia que decirle al mayor , si corresponderle en la cama y decirle que vaya mas frenético o pedir que pare , sabia que no lo dejaría , lo cual dejaba solo una opción ,la cual el no soportaba , su mente no podía mandar a su voz que lo diga , su humillación seria demasiada , ni siquiera era excitante , y si se burlaba ? Bueno,no era mucho que le importase , no le volvería a ver a la cara jamas en su vida , tal vez se suicide , tal vez abandone la casa , tal vez terminen como novios , tal vez los echen de la casa ,pero su mente no quera que se preocupase , ocupando el espacio para pensar , solo para imaginarse el pene del peli rojo en su estrecha entrada , comenzaba a excitarse ...

_-Ahhh! Darwin! Ma-mas Tapido!-_

La velocidad aumentaba ,siendo cada estocada perfecta y tocando mas de una vez la pared , sentía como comenzaba a humedecerme su entrada , sabiendo que el climax no estaba muy lejos , sentía como sus caderas chocaban por cada estocada ,haciendo un golpe estruendoso , casi inaudible por el dúo de gemidos ,Gumball comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo , deseando que entrara mas y mas , hasta hacerlo desmayar , ambos cuerpos humedecidos y pegajosos , sus rostros mostraban el placer de sentir su primera vez ,mutuamente , dolorosa , lenta y la mas caliente que todas ,sabiendo que era donde mas descontrolados estarían de sus cuerpos ,el mayor sentía tocar esa pared con la punta , tan suave , comenzaba a sentir el pre semen emanar la entrada del pequeño , pero no quería acabar así , ralentizando las embestidas , termino saliendo y recostándose de la cama , totalmente agotado y sudoroso , pero aun caliente , Gumball , con rapidez , se levanto y observo el mayor, su miembro también estaba erecto ,duro y caliente y pedía atención ...

_-Porque... paraste?-_

El pequeño trataba de regularizar su respiración , acercándose al mayor .

_-Te montaras...-_

El mas pequeño no entendió y lo miro al rostro , a pesar de tener la vista algo nublada por llegar casi al orgasmo ,el mayor extendió sus manos a las caderas del pequeño y con algo de fuerza lo sentó sobre su torso , sintiendo toda su hombría contra su abdomen ,el pequeño le dio un escalofrió sentir el miembro erecto del mayor , rozándole las nalgas .

_-Anda , que esperas ? Una invitación_?-

El pequeño con algo de pavor se sentó sobre el miembro del mayor , sintiendo como entraba ,hasta llenar su entrada haciéndole gemir y agarrar fuerte las sabanas,el mayor suspiraba , en realidad aguantando todos los gemidos del principio , según había leído de la Guarripedia , los hombres no gemían durante el acto sexual , era ...vergonzoso ,pero Gumball lograba hacer lo que el no quería .Gumball empezó a dar saltitos sobre Darwin ,sostenido por las manos de Darwin ajustadas a su cadera , el mayor disfrutaba la vista que tenia sobre el mas joven y la sensación de estar dentro suyo era fantástica ,no le bastaba con saltitos sobre su ingle , espero el momento justo y dio una estocada profunda al pequeño , sintiendo un choque eléctrico en su cuerpo , un escalofrió le recorrió desde el cuello hasta la entrepierna , haciéndole correrse dentro del mas joven.

Al sentir esa estocada , no pudo evitar que correrse en el pecho del mayor y soltar uno de los gemidos mas estruendosos de su parte , sintiendo un escalofrió que le calo los huesos ,toda la piel de gallina se esparció por su cuerpo , al sentir la semilla del mayor , llenarlo todo su interior , no abrió los ojos , el había echo una promesa ,no volvería a verle la cara al mayor y para peor el no tenia la fuerza suficiente para no desmayarse después de estar realmente agotado ,cayo a un costado ,sintiendo el aire ventilar su abundante cabello y preparándose para sentir el brusco ruido , del aterrizaje de su cabeza contra el piso ,nunca paso , su cuerpo fue levantado y sostenido por la cintura y lo dejo como peso muerto en la cama , arropándolo con las sabanas que contenían manchas de las esencias de ambos jóvenes , al fin podría descansar, sintió un peso que hundía la cama a su costado izquierdo , quería evitar contacto con aquel peso y se pego contra la fría pared , temblequeo un poco pero era mejor aquella sensación , no espero mucho al sentir que dos brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo ,siendo mas apegado al cuerpo de su violador , tendría Síndrome de Estocolmo Era lo mas seguro , si le gustaba andar con Tina , que siempre abusa de el , era obvio que era masoquista y amaba a su captor/secuestrador/Bully/hermano adoptivo ,o lo que crea que sea.

Odiaba sentir el sudor del mayor en su espalda , cuando se separase del moriría de frío ,el mayor poso sus labios húmedos en la espalda del joven , haciendo que se sobresalte el mas pequeño, al sentir su lengua mojada en el ,lo abrazo mas fuerte .

-Te quiero~-

Una voz tímida , grave ,pero dicho en susurro y calma , si , una voz fácil de disfrazar , pensó Gumball , ya no lo aguantaría en su vida , lo evitaría a toda costa , antes de quedar profundamente dormido , deslizo su brazo del agarre del mayor y lo acerco a su cabeza ,tanteando mechones de pelo mojados ,tanteo toda su cabeza pero no encontraba sus orejas ...

Las había perdido ...

No le dirigiría nunca mas la palabra a Darwin...

Moriría antes de perdonarlo...

Lo que hizo , no tiene precio...

Sin dirigirle palabra alguna, durmió plácidamente ...

En un lugar sin Darwin.

**00oo000oo00**

**Gracias por leer ...**

**o3o ya sabemos que puede haber contii ,no? xD solo quería que lo sepan .**

**Byee $$**


End file.
